giving in
by FlawlessCaskett
Summary: When they meet after not seing each other for two weeks, something changes. Let's see, where it takes them.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written any fanfics in two years, never in english and never about Castle before. Since I'm no native speaker and I don't have a beta yet I hope the language is alright. Well, I hope you guys like it, I don't quite know how long it's going to be, probably 2 or 3 more chapters. I'll be happy about any kind of review, so tell me what you think right away. Have fun :)

**Giving** **In**

When their eyes meet, she feels the corners of her mouth lift into a smile. He gives her one of his astonishing smiles as well, as they move closer and finally stand in front of each other.  
"Beckett! Hey. I was just on my way to the precinct. I figured you'd be working. It's good to see you."  
An overwhelming warmth runs trough her body and finally rests in her stomach when she hears his voice the first time after two weeks.

"Yes, I wanted to, but Gates sent me home, she said I should get some rest after working three days without getting more than a few naps in the break room. Got a tough case. A little girl and her mother have been killed and so far evidence points to the father but my gut tells me he didn't do it. So, how was L.A.?"

Castle thinks for a moment, before he says, "Well, mostly boring. No murders. Why don't we get a cup of coffee. You could fill me in on the case and I could tell you about my trip."

She is tired. Although she told everyone she wanted to stay and finally get something on the case, another lead, another suspect, whatever, she kind of felt relieved, when she left the precinct. She already can feel the warm water soothing around her restless body, the hot bath giving her the relaxation she needs so badly. "Actually, I was heading home hoping to get some sleep before getting back to work…" His smile turnes into a slightly disappointed but understanding expression. Then she sees the longing look in his eyes and can't resist. "Okay, let's go." She really missed him.

They sit down next to each other in a booth in a silent corner of the little café and order their coffees after taking off their coats.  
"So, Nikki is getting another movie?", Kate asks after telling him the details of the case.

"Looks like. She did well last time."

"Did you have a nice trip?", she asks, adding the question if he met someone in her head. Why does it even bother her?

"Yeah, you know, as I said, it was kind of boring, loads of meetings about the formalities, stuff like that. Anyway, it reminded me of our time in L.A., I indeed stood at the same hotel, got the same room. It was like a déjà-vu… Without the charming company of course."

Kate smiles at the memory of the two of them sitting in the big living room of the suite, she was so close to loosing control over herself, actually would have if he still had been there when she came back. It could have changed everything. She thought about that for a moment. Everything? Or would it just have been the last obvious step into their relationship? Sure, she was with Josh at that point, but it didn't seem to matter, she'd probably given into it although she wasn't the cheating kind of girl.

Meanwhile, Castle lost himself in the thoughts about a moment two weeks earlier, when she dropped him of at the airport, placing a tiny goodbye kiss on his cheek before wishing him a good journey. He often caught himself mindlessly running his fingers over the piece of skin where her lips had rested just a second longer than necessary.  
He told himself to wait. As long as she needed until she was ready. If he just could get something that showed him it was worth it like that small kiss from time to time.

Both of them are interrupted in their thoughts when the waiter brings their coffees. They take a shy look at each others eyes, wondering whether the other one knew, what they were just thinking about. Without even noticing, they draw closer to each other, their eyes locked. Castle thinks about steeling a kiss from her. Only a little one. He really does consider it, weighs the pleasure of her mouth on his against the danger of being shot. But then he reminds himself not to push it and takes the cup of coffee, taking a sip. He let's out a little "Ouch!", when burning his tongue from the hot liquid, his hand immediately rising to touch his lips.

Kate wass so sure he was going to kiss her. She wishes he would have. It is time, she knows it. If she doesn't give in to it soon, he is probably not going to wait much longer. And she couldn't even be mad at him since everything he did for the past year or even longer was waiting for her to heal and be ready to give them a chance.

She takes a second to think about it. What are they waiting for? He, of course, is waiting for her. But she? That's the moment she realizes, that all this time she was denying her feelings for him because she thought she wasn't able to take the emotional risk of getting into a relationship with someone she really cared about. Which is kind of ironic, if she can't get this working with someone she trusts, someone she knows will always have her back, someone who makes her smile when the world seems to be teaming up against her, if she can't do this with someone like him, then who the hell can she do this with?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Starting this chapter with a Bones quote, just because I felt like it fits very well.

* * *

_I believe _  
_if two people cared enough for each other, _  
_the rest of the world disappears to them. _  
_I feel that when I'm with you._

* * *

Finally deciding on what to do, she lifts her gaze from the coffee mug in front of her to find Castle still fumbling at his upper lip as if to check if the little bruising is life threatening. She can't help but smile at the sight, before taking the wrist of the hand that rests on his face and pulling it away to replace his fingers with her own.

He lets out a surprised sigh at the sudden feeling of her softly caressing his mouth, closes his eyes to memorize every movement of her thumb over his lip. Everything around them seems to freeze as they slowly bridge the remaining distance between them, their mouths, their hearts.

Kate is totally amazed by the tenderness of their kiss. Judging by the hungry look his eyes wore every time he watched her thinking she wouldn't notice, she always imagined it to be wild and passionate, all of the tension building over the past years falling from them leaving them pure and needing.  
Instead she now would describe their first kiss (not counting their undercover experience) as soft and delicate, yes, even innocent. Perfect. She missed that feeling, was arching for it every day since the very moment his lips left hers all red and swollen in that alley, her heart and head and body a shaky mess.

Placing small kisses at her willingly opened lips, he tries to ignore the hundreds and thousands of butterflies that just started having a nice party in his stomach. He tells himself to keep it slow, to enjoy this in it's fullness, because he knows how fast this can be over and when that moment comes, he wants to preserve something that will hold him alive if she's going for hiding in her shell again.

The tips of her fingers rest on his jaw, drawing slow circles over his cheek, his stubble scratching pleasingly underneath them. She lets her tongue slip out, sliding over his bottom lip briefly.  
His self control then decides that it's time to leave the two of them alone and walks away without even shooting him a small glance over it's shoulder. So he opens his mouth and then their tongues split the difference, sending a shiver through both of their bodies. It's just when she reaches out for his neck with her other hand to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, when she hears a woman's voice calling out for the man her lips are currently on.

"Richard!"

Both Castle and Kate's heads withdraw from each other, eyes immediately canvassing the room for the source of the sudden interruption. She's first to make out Gina standing in the middle of the café waving effusively, Castle following her gaze only half a second later. The confused look of his face changes into enervated some more milliseconds later. His ex-wife makes over her way to them, placing a fast kiss on his cheek where Kate had touched him only moments before and he wishes Gina didn't because he already misses the soft pressure of Beckett's fingertips against him.

Gina gives her one of her open smiles, but Beckett isn't capable of making the decision to smile back yet, because she's still so caught up in the kiss, that she can't control her body. She shakes her head in a small motion to get her mind cleared and finally lifts the corners of her mouth as well in some kind of embarrassed you-just-caught-me-making-out-with-your-ex-but-let's-not-make-a-big-deal-of-it expression.

"Richard, you're back from L.A.! How did it go? Did they make the deal for another movie?"

Castle sees his ex-wife's lips moving but all he hears are the soft moans Kate poured into his mouth some second's ago echoing in his ears.

"Richard?", she asks annoyed.

He finally realizes, that he has to say something before completely making a fool of himself by being messed up like a teenager after his first kiss. Well, he sort of felt like a teenager after his first kiss, but she didn't really need to know that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your trip? The second Heat movie?", Gina spits out, giving him an impatient glance.

"Well, uhm, yes, it was nice. They want to start filming next spring." is everything he manages to say, because his brain still seems paralyzed by the most breathtaking experience ever, that was just destroyed by the insensitive bursting in of his ex.

Gina's face lights up at that and she starts telling them, how she knew that Nikki Heat was going to be his next big success after reading the first pages of Heat Wave almost three years ago, and how relieved she is, that he didn't screw up the big chance of getting a second film.

Ignoring her monologue, Castle and Beckett are busy trying to avoid eye contact, shyly looking down on their hands, waiting for her to finish, so that they can deal with what just happened between them privately.

After five hard minutes of staring down, Gina says her goodbyes to them and leaves to get back to the friend she came here with in the first place.

"I… I should… go. Home…" Kate lets out as she puts together her stuff.  
Castle knows, if he lets her get away like this again, nothing's going to change, except that their relationship will get even more complicated and awkward. He has to do something, anything, everything is better than nothing. "You wanna share a cab?"

They are driving in silence, their hands lying between their thighs, the soft brushing of their pinky fingers against each other being the only point of contact. Every time they collide a flood of unspoken feelings rushes through their bodies. _Did that really just happen? I love you. What are we going to do? I love you. I don't want to hide anymore. I love you._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and following and liking and commenting. Go on with that stuff :) Next chapter can be find here Sunday or Monday, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I really didn't plan to post another chapter today, but i just had all those images in my mind and I had to write them down, so her you go with chapter 3 :) Enjoy!

* * *

The cab driver takes a sharp bend yelling something at another car and they are both surprised when their hands suddenly land upon each other. Neither of them shows the slightest inclination to pull away, both waiting for the other's reaction. Nothing happens and so they stay as they are, feeling a familiar warmth settling in their stomaches.

The minutes pass and when they finally arrive in front of Beckett's building Castle is the first one to speak again: "Uhm, I guess we're there..."

Kate nods. "Yeah... well, thanks for the coffee"

"Thanks for your time..."

She smiles softly. "So, then see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

They both look down on their still interlaced fingers and as he realizes that he should probably let her hand go, he squeezes it one last time before drawing his own away.

It's just when she closes the door after herself and turns around to take the short way to her door, that he lets out a sigh and burries his face in his palms.

"You know it's funny, when I saw you two, I would have _bet_ that you were a couple.", he hears the driver say in an amused tone. Castle can't even explain why he's telling him about it, but it feels good to get it all out to someone he doesn't know. "Well, yeah... no... it's complicated. She drives me _nuts_, one day it feels like our time eventually came and the other one she just pulls away and hides from me. We aren't really good at talking about this, it seems like we just can't put ourselves together and dive into it. Actually, I'm ready, I think, but I don't know if she is. This whole thing is one big mess..."

The man in the driver's seat nods, thinks for a moment. "_Is_ it complicated or are you simply _m__aking _it complicated by thinking too much about possible consequences? If you ask for the advice of an old man, I'd tell you: _Go_, _get_ _the_ _girl!_"

Castle pulls some money out of his pocket and reaches out to hand it to the driver, before throwing a _Thank_ _you! _back at him and leaving the cab, that hasn't even gotten half way to the next corner.

Lucky as he is, Kate is still rummaging around in her bag, trying to find her keys, when he arrives behind her.

"Castle?"  
Looking up from her bag, she gives him a questioning look, one of those eyebrow-lifts that appear to be solely reserved for him. Only one of various facial expressions that she seems to have developed just to make him feel special. That realization hits him and floods his body with a wave of adoration.

"I forgot something."

Before she has a chance to get her _what?_ out, Kate feels the soft pressure of his lips against hers and as soon as she wakes out of her paralyzation, his mouth is gone, the kiss still ghosting over hers.

"Well, I'm glad you remembered, I wouldn't have wanted to miss that."

"I thought so." The smile on his lips is mirrored by his clear blue eyes, the joy in them so honest and pure, Kate hardly can take it. She didn't even notice, that her fingers were still fumbling around in her purse until they are finally fishing out her keys. Opening the door, she doesn't turn around to check if he's following her. She knows he is. He always is, as well as he always has her back.

The ride up in the elevator is filled with a comfortable silence, both of them grinning like they are about to unpack the biggest present under the Christmastree. And they are. An _adult_ kind of present. The moment he closes the door after them she's on him. Her mouth placing hot kisses on his, her tongue sliding over his bottom lip asking for entrance. But instead of opening for her, he grabs her hands off his neck and holds them in front of him.

"Before... before we do this... I think there is something we need to talk about.", Castle starts after catching her gaze. "If we go there, we can't go back. And I don't want to. I don't want to hide anymore, I want us to do this together, because I know we _can_ do this together. Okay?"

Kate thinks about telling him. About remembering him telling her that he loves her. She decides now is not the moment. She wouldn't be able to take the pain in his eyes, the way his voice would probably break, when he tells her, that it is okay, that he understands. She wants him to get mad at her, to let his anger come out. Just not right now. Right now is for building a fundament, that will stand the storm.

So she nods. "Yes." It's a yes to _him_. A yes to _them_. To _life_. To _love_.

Castle takes her wrist, pulls her to the middle of her living room. They stand there for a second, just watching each other watching the other. He wishes he could extend the moment to infinity. Then his big strong hands are on her, starting to make a big project of slowly undressing her, layer by layer. With every piece of fabric that hits the floor, her newly exposed skin is arching more into his touch and every time his hands follow the lines of her naked shoulders, arms, chest, waist, hips they set her on fire, burning marks of need remaining.

Soon, she's wearing nothing but her underwear, matching bra to the black panties.  
Damn it, if it not already completely does it for her, how his eyes hungryly scan every inch of her carefully unwrapped body, how his undying lust and the urge to patiently memorize every detail of their first time together have a litte fight inside his head.

A shiver runs through her as he traces small open mouthed kisses over the line of her jaw, down her neck and her clavicle, before finding his way between her breasts.

Then he stops. Kate knows that this is the second he reaches her scar, the small bullet-seized proof of what had happened to her. And with her, what had happened to _him_. She suddenly feels terribly uncomfortable and ugly in her body, the need to cover her bruised skin rising deep in her chest. As if he can read her mind, Castle whispers softly: "Shh, I know, it's okay. Hey. Look at me," he lifts her chin, so she has to look in his eyes, "Kathrine Beckett, you are the most beautiful woman, that I've ever seen, and there is nothing, do you hear me, nothing you need to be ashamed of." _Rationally_, she knows that. _Normally_, she is not the kind of woman that complains about her body. But now, standing here with him, she feels all at once complete and perfect and yet also as if she's not enough for him.

Big arms close around her small shoulders, pulling her to his chest. His heart beats heavyly under her ear, she fists her hands in his shirt, when a few silent tears move down her cheek. Gently rubbing his hands across her back he places a kiss on her shoulder.

Castle knows, that she's alright, when he feels her unbutton his shirt from bottom to top, letting her palms follow it's sleeves along his arms, until it joins her clothes on the floor. His muscles tense under the soft touch of her fingertips running circles over his chest, wandering down to rest on his belt. Pulling herself up on her toes she rises her head to find his eyes dark and dangerous as she has never seen them before. They are so full of lust and need, that she can barely breath. And that doesn't get any better, when their mouths are finally locking together again. Soft groans escape her but are immediately swallowed by Castle.

He supports her weight by placing his hands on the undersides of her bare thighs, when she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she's literally _climbing_ him. "Bedroom" is all she can manage, it's more like a sigh than a spoken word, her mouth next to his ear, playfully biting the soft flesh right underneath his lobe, just to ease the pain with the tip of her tongue.

He carries her towards her bed, where he lays her down, spread in front of him on the cool sheets. A smile manages it's way over his lips at the sight of this wonderful woman. "You're so perfect."

* * *

**A/N: **Probably one more chapter to go. Raitng might go up, I don't know yet ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, there you go with the last chapter, not gonna say anything but rating did go up and I obviously didn't write the Heat Wave exerpt. Have fun, I'd be flattered to read what yoou think! Thanks for reading anyway.

* * *

Do you just want to stand there and look at me or what?"

_I could_, he thinks. _I could stand here for the rest of my life watching you._ Instead of saying so, Castle lets himself down next to her, eyes still fixed on her, taking her in. His right hand finds its way up her hip over her waist. Brushing the soft fabric of her bra he follows her neckline up to her ear and cups her cheeks to pull her in for another deep kiss, more demanding this time. Beckett lets the fingers of her left hand travel over his chest down over his stomach to get a hold of his belt buckle. They are a wild mess of touching hands and kissing lips, the border between their bodies becoming more and more indistinct.  
A pair of jeans finds it's way to her bedroom floor and then she is suddenly lying on her stomach, feeling him running his tongue over her spine, vertebra by vertebra kissing his way up to her neck again finding the spot behind her ear he already figured makes her breathless. Her whole body tenses under his delicate touch, arching for more. Wandering back down the way he came he skillfully opens the clasp of her bra with his teeth while his hands slip down the straps on her shoulders and then turning her around again letting her bra join his pants on the floor. A loud moan escapes her lips as he starts kissing the insides of her thighs, his name more breath than spoken word as he plants an open mouthed kiss on her through her damp underwear.

"Tell me what you like."

Kate can't bring herself to answer, is too distracted by the sensations between her legs.

"Do you like it, when I do _this_?" he hisses and puts one of her legs over his bare shoulder as he pushes the black lace aside and breathes heavily on her before letting his tongue dart out for a brief contact with her already wet heat.

"Cast- oh, ah, Castle! Yes, don't stop!"

A wide smile forms on his face on what he can do to her with those tiny touches, his mouth opening again to let his tongue slip inside her while rising one of the hands placed on her hips to help him between her spread thighs. His middle and index fingers replace his tongue that now circles her clit in a slow movement. Completely overwhelmed Beckett can do no more than groan loudly and rock her hips against his face, when his other hand comes to rest on her left breast squeezing her nipple firmly between his fingers. Castle lifts his head to look at her face, finding her eyes dark and widened at the sudden loss of his lips on her.

"Stop teasing, Castle!" she spits out on her unsteady breathing, desperately waiting for him to continue.  
"What do we say?", his mouth is formed into a smug grin and he pulls out his fingers to show her what teasing really meant.  
"I'm going to kill you if you don't go on!"

"Oh, Detective is getting bossy in bed. I like it." And with that he's gone again, head buried deep between her legs, tongue dipping in her arousal, thumb running over her most sensory point, taking up pace until her inner muscles contract and she groans out his name. She comes hard against his hand and mouth and presses her thighs together to keep herself from falling apart. "That was…" She starts between gasps but is interrupted by him finishing her sentence: "Amazing? Mind-blowing? Staggering?"

"Mr. Castle, I understand you have a very high opinion of your abilities. Just be careful not to overestimate yourself." Beckett tries to make her voice sound steady and snappy, but notices that she can't quite hide what he just did to her. Where in hell does he take the right from to be so good at this? Not that she wants to complain, she is actually pretty satisfied with him, but she also knows that he knows that and thinks, that supporting his already oversized ego isn't the most brilliant thing to do.

"I'm only declaring what years of research unearthed. Although I would be happy to show you more of exactly how skilled I am."

Kate can't keep the smile from lighting up her face and combines it with one of her legendary eye-rolls, that he secretly (or not so secretly) loves so much. Sometimes she wonders if he is some kind of psychic given that he wrote a sex scene about the two of them three years ago, that couldn't have been more accurate. Their implementation of course is different, but the thoughts running alongside were precise.

What was it that made sex with Jameson Rook so incredible?  
Hm, she thought, he was passionate, for sure. Exciting and surprising,  
uh huh. And tender, too, at the right times, but not too soon— and  
not too much, thank God. But the big difference with Rook was that  
he was playful.  
And he made her playful.  
Rook gave her permission to laugh. Being with him was fun. Sleeping  
with him was anything but solemn and earnest. His playfulness  
brought joy into her bed.

That exact part comes to her mind, being all true and they aren't even close yet to calling it a night.

While she is caught in her thoughts for a moment, he starts kissing his way up to her again, not leaving a millimeter of her sweat covered, salty skin out, stopping at her bellybutton for a second to let his tongue slide around it, before finally reaching her mouth where he starts sucking at her bottom lip until she opens up to take his tongue in.

Castle tastes like her. The moisture of her arousal still on his lips, mixed with the salt of her skin and _him_. He tastes like _them_. Perfect. Their tongues are starting a little fight over who has the upper hand, when she decides it is time to give something back to him. Her slim fingers slide over his chest, dance down his waist and hip, giving his ass a little squeeze before slipping under the waistband of his boxers, seeking for the obvious bulge. She likes the thought that getting her off arouses him almost as much as her. For an instant Kate Beckett feels like they were doing this forever, can't remember a time where another man was lying next to her, although this is their first time. (It's not going to be their last time, for sure.)

Drawing in a sharp breath as her hand closes around him, he immediately starts rocking his hips into her grip, getting harder and harder under her touch. She keeps massaging him, changing between flimsy and firmly, stroking his shaft until he takes her wrist to still her movement. "_Fuck_, Kate, you have to stop that… _now_!"

As she is currently in the position to tease, she repeats his words in her low bedroom voice, that she knows exactly she drives him crazy with: "What do we say?" Then she lets her fingers tap against him again, to underline her point.

"P…ple…as..e" he grunts out, trying to hold back a louder tone.

"What? How was that? I didn't really get that."

"Beckett, please!" She can tell how hard it is for him to get these words out straight by the quiver in his voice and finally releases him, telling herself to be a little generous with him, since he obviously gives his best to extend their first time as much as possible, not least to please her as good as he can. And he _c__an_.

"Maybe we should get rid of those" Beckett points to both of their remaining pieces of underwear, pulling away the waistband of his to let it snap back with a _plop_.

Only seconds later he is lying naked on top of her, giving her one of his I-look-through-your-eyes-straight-on-your-soul look she answers with a slight nod saying _I'm ready_. Her eyes widen as he finally glides into her, moaning against the crook of her neck, letting his tongue dance around the sensible spot behind her earlobe. Kate bites his shoulder when he pulls out and thrusts in again, easing the pain by placing soft kisses on the bruised skin. That's going to leave a mark. She hopes. She smiles.

Castle is always surprised by how much strength lies in her tiny body, a little _whoops_ slipping through his lips when she turns them around so she is sitting on his lap now, scraping her nails over his chest as he grips her hips to adjust their rhythm into a mutual.

"Kate… You are… ohh, gorgeous…"

She swallows his words as their mouths lock again for another breathtaking kiss.  
(If there is any breath left in their lungs to be taken.)

Feeling himself being so close to the edge, he lifts one hand of her hip to slip it between their joined bodies, rubbing her clit to make them take of to another universe together. Sighing at the new yet curiously familiar sensation, she claws her fingers in his shoulders leaving red marks that probably will be visible for the next few days.

And then they are gone, she's first, he follows immediately as she tightens around him.

They are competing for the biggest smile, breath still heavy in their lungs, both arching to get oxygen in their bloodcycle. Lying down on him, Kate doesn't move for a moment, just taking in the impressions. She's in her apartment, that she now after nearly two years slowly starts considering her home. She's in her bedroom, that she spent the last months alone in. She's in her bed, that she shared with no one since she broke up with Josh after she survived a bullet to the heart. She's here with _him_. He is here with her. For her. For him. For _them_.

Her fingers play mindlessly with the hair at the back of his neck, when he places a delicate kiss to her forehead. Minutes pass until she rolls down to lie down by his side, but just when she wants to rest her head on his chest, he gets up.

"Where are you going? I always figured you for a cuddler."

"Right, but first I'm gonna get a shower. Wanna join me?" he answers cockily lifting an eyebrow at her. This time, he's the one to go without checking if she's following. He knows she is.

(She wakes up the next morning smelling coffee and croissants and feeling a pair of soft lips on hers)


End file.
